1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of comparable cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, organic light emitting displays, and the like.
Liquid crystal displays are used in almost all information processing devices that operate in tandem with display devices, including small-sized products such as a cellular phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP), or middle- and large-sized products such as a monitor and a TV.
A display device generally includes a display panel, a source circuit, and a control circuit. The source circuit may include a flash memory for storing an unevenness correction value of each pixel included in the display panel. A timing controller of the control circuit controls the connection between an external device and the source circuit such that the external device can input the unevenness correction value of each pixel.
Meanwhile, a communication interface between the timing controller of the control circuit and the flash memory of the source circuit is made in a serial peripheral interface (SPI) communication scheme. In this case, when a read or write operation is performed in communication between the timing controller, the flash memory, and the external device, a stub line in a partial connection section may serve as capacitance. Hence, the attenuation of a clock signal occurs, and reflection occurs at an end of the stub line. Therefore, distortion of the clock signal may also occur.